Sometime things change
by Toadettex3
Summary: My idea of how Amy and Ricky could get togetter.
1. Chapter 1

After the kiss, things haven't been the same between Ricky and I, we still talk and hang out and talk, but its with John and about John. I meant what I said when I said that I didn't fall head over heels with him because we "practiced kissing", but im not the type of girl that can kiss someone and have it not mean anything.

As for Ricky, well he is Ricky Underwood, he can kiss anyone, that kiss was probably lost in his mind with all the other millions of girls he has kissed. If someone where gonna practice kissing, Ricky was the one to do it with, he had practiced than probably anyone else I knew.

I didn't want things to change though, we were getting along and being really good parents together before, and actually doing things as a family. Now, its just I don't know awkward.

He was coming over today and I was going to try to talk to him about the situation, I want things back to us being a family for my son.

I was feeding John dinner in the kitchen when he drove up.

" Hey, we've been waiting on you , John always knows somehow when your suppose to come and gets all excited and impatient, he will barley eat his dinner.

"Maybe its because you cooked it, you don't have the best culinary skills in the world."

"Thanks Ricky, you always know how to boost my confidence."

" I can just take him out to get something to eat, im starving anyway's."

" Oh, well would you mind if I came, I've been wanting to talk to you lately."

He looked at me oddly, we had never actually went anywhere together, even Johns doctor's appointments always met at the office.

"Sure, do you wanna take my car or yours?"

" Yours, im washing my carseat, he spilled juice all over it on the way home from daycare"

"Alright"

The ride there was awkward, his car was much cleaner then I expected, I was sitting with John when Ricky came back with our food, we opted to just get take out and go to the park. I noticed Ricky's hand were sweaty.

"What's wrong with your hands?"

" I'm kind of nervous, I don't want you to try to take John away, or give me less time with him, cause your seeing that Jimmy kid."

" No, Ricky, your a great father, I wouldn't do that. I'm not even seeing him anymore,I don't have the time for a long distance relationship. I wanted to talk to you about the kiss, I don't want things to get weird with us, I don't know if it was that bad or what, but you've been acting really weird ever since."

"Amy, your not a bad kisser, it was a great kiss,I know my kisses believe me."

" Then why have you been so weird about me lately."

"Because things like that are different with you Amy, your the mother of my child, its not like others, they don't look me in the eyes after, or ever really expect to hear from me again, because I'm Ricky Underwood. You looked me right in the eyes and smiled, its like you didn't think oh he's just Ricky, and the kiss it was a little more then I bargained for."

" Why, im not experienced like Adrian or some or some of the other girls"

" Its not that Ames, when I kiss them, and even the first time I kissed you, I don't care about them, but I did you when I kissed you, I guess I didn't realize how close I feel to you because of John until then, I've never ever kissed anyone and felt that connection before. I just haven't known how to act around you."

" I don't know what to say Ricky.."

" I don't expect you to say anything, you asked so I told you, I know it wasn't a huge deal to you, you've kissed Ben who you cared about. "

" I care about you Ricky, you help me alot with John, you've really stepped up to be a good dad for our son."

" But your a generally caring person, im not, I don't know to do when I feel about someone the way I've been feeling about you lately. I just wished i could of realized it before I went and messed everything that could ever happen with us by never talking to you after band camp."

" Ricky, you know I forgave you when John was born, he made up for everything."

"yeah I don't though."

After that talk we went to swing John, I realized he needed changing and ran back to Ricky car to get the diaper bag. Being the complete klutz that I am I tripped and felt a big rip in my ankle, i screamed as loud as I could and before I knew it Ricky had grabbed John and was right there.

"What happened, Amy?"

" I don't know, I just fell, I think there might be something wrong with my ankle, I cant get up."

"hold on, I'll go put John in the car, and come back and help you."

In no time Ricky was back and before I knew it he had scooped me up and was carrying me across the grass towards the car.

" I should call my mom to take me to the hospital."

" I'll call her, im so sorry Amy I should of went to get it instead of letting you do it."

"Ricky this isn't your fault it is my un ability to walk."

Ricky took me to hospital and my mom met us there, so he took John home and put him to bed.

The doctor wrapped my ankle and said to just rest it for a couple of days, I got some crutches and I went home.

The whole time I couldn't stop thinking of everything Ricky said, and how when he picked me up and I rested my head on his chest, I felt better and calmed down,

When I went home I found a sleeping John and Ricky, John was in his crib, and Ricky was on the chair in my room, I shook him to wake him.

"Ricky, wake up, im home."

" Amy, are you okay?"

" Yeah its not that big of a deal, ill be okay in a couple of days, im just a drama queen."

"Oh, well you scared me enough with how you screamed. I guess ill go home now."

" No stay, its late I don't want you driving tired, sleep in my chair. It really is okay."

"Alright I'll see you in the morning then, try not to get hurt before I wake up."

"ill try"

I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, very difficultly changing into my pajamas .

When I returned to my room, and Ricky was already back asleep, as I went by I leaned down and kissed him on his forehead .

"thank you" I whispered

I went to the bed, layed down and when I looked over he was staring at me, so he was awake when I kissed his forehead, great.

I just closed me eyes and went to sleep.

The next day when I woke up, Ricky took John to daycare and bring me home my assignments so I could stay in bed and rest. I slept most of the day only getting up to eat, it was sore today, and I wasn't looking forward to John coming home because Mom, Dad, Ashley, and Robbie were all going to Mimzy's for the weekend, I wouldn't be too but I got hurt. So I get to stay home and take care of John all by myself.

fantastic.

Time flew by and then Ricky was dropping off John.

" Hey, are you feeling any better today?"

"it is swollen and sore, but ill make it."

"I have to go to the butcher shop, but ill call when I get off to check on you, is your family still leaving this weekend?"

"yeah, its just me and John roughing it out"

" Well if you need anything then I can always come back, I don't have anything to do tonight, im not seeing Adrian anymore, I cant sleep with someone after they've slept with Ben, just cant."

"Yeah I feel the same way about that situation, I think I should be able to handle it.

"Ill still call anyway's."

It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be with John, he was pretty mellow today, its like he knew I couldn't do any better even if I tried. He could crawl now so it wasn't as hard as if I had to carry him all around.

I still waited to see if Ricky was going to call, and he didn't, it frustrated me. Even though I didn't need help, he said he was going to call. After I thought about it though im sure he told alot of people he was going to call but never did.

I heard someone come in just then, it was Ricky and he had a bag with him, I eyed him suspiciously.

" I called your mom and got the okay to stay here for the weekend and help you out with things, I cant stand the fact of you wobbling around trying to do everything for John."

" Oh, great, im glad to know you'll be around, ill feel more comfortable."

Ricky went upstairs and gave John a bath and put him to he came back down I was sitting on the couch watching a movie and he sat beside me. I looked over and noticed him looking at me.

"what?"

"I don't want you to think that im some sort of crazy person, with what I said yesterday at the park, I know you don't believe me when I said I care about you, and I really want to have your trust, not that im thinking were going to be one big happy family one day, but I like the idea that maybe one day Johns parents will be together, but I know you are disgusted by me so its not likely."

"Ricky, I believed you, and im not disgusted by you, if I was I don't think we would of ever got as far as making John."

"That was before you knew who i really was, know one cares anything for me once they know who i am."

I could tell he looked upset.

"Ricky, What is really wrong with you?"

"I finally found my mom when I took off a couple of weeks ago, reminded me how big of a piece of trash i am."

" Ricky, that's not you, that's not what you are at all, what you are is a fantastic father, friend, and I believe that one day you could even make a good boyfriend or husband. I don't care what anyone else thinks of you, I know who you are, look at what you've done for me just the past couple of days I don't know what I would've done without you."

With that I pushed myself over right beside him so I could give him a hug, I layed my head on his chest and layed like that through the rest of the movie and even drifted off asleep.

When I woke up it was 2 am and we were Ricky was slouched over with his head on the top of the couch asleep and I was still curled around him, he had encircled me in his arms and I felt really safe there, but also really uncomfortable with two people sleeping on one couch.

"Ricky, lets go upstairs, this isn't the most comfortable sleeping place."

"yeah I can tell" Ricky said turning his neck uncomfortably, then he picked me up and carried me up the stairs, he didn't ask if I wanted to be carried but I was tired and kinda happy he just took it upon himself to do it.

Upon arriving in my room, we checked on John , then I went to the bathroom to change into some sleep I went back I noticed Ricky still just standing there.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I might go sleep back down stairs on the couch I don't really wanna curl up in your chair for the second night in a row.

"well you could sleep in the bed with me, I have a big enough bed, and it will be easier for you to start helping me, im not a cover hog honest."

Ricky just looked at me weird and climbed into bed with me, we weren't touching now, but were close enough that we easily could .I looked over at Ricky.

"You know Amy I really regret messing things up bad enough that their can never be an us".

"Maybe you didnt"

He just looked at me with a look of surprise and I smiled, then he leaned over and he kissed me. It wasn't like the practice kiss, it was like a earthquake that rocked all through my body and down to my toes. No one had ever kissed me like that before and I didn't want it to end. I scooted myself closer so he could hold me. I was glad we finally got John to sleep through the night and moved him into the nursery, I wouldn't want him still in my room for this. I never felt like this with Ben, I couldn't even think, all that was on my mind was continuing what we were doing.

That night was the second night I had sex with Ricky Underwood. This time wasn't like the last, it wasn't rushed, or senseless. I knew what was going on, it felt good, and ive never felt this close to anyone in my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, and rolled over my arm hit something, I opened my eyes to see Ricky laying in my bed next to me. I also looked down to see that we were both naked. WOW I thought as all the events of last night flooded back into my head. I kissed Ricky, omg, I had sex with Ricky, was going to happen, would it be like last time when he didn't want to have anything to do with me. I decided to make my get away before Ricky woke up, it was 7am, it would be another hour or so when John got up, Ricky could just get up them.

I grabbed my crutches and wobbled down the stairs to the living room, and remembered the talk we had. I think I may actually have feelings for Ricky, besides the he is the father of my child one, maybe I had some I want to be in a relationship with Ricky feelings.

Then I started to think about Adrian and all the other girls he had been with, was it as personal and amazing as things last night had been between us. He told me the other day that the kiss was more powerful then with them. But sex was practically like the Olympics to Ricky, he had a million girls to compare me too, and I don't know where I stand next to them, the only person I have to compare Ricky too is,well, Ricky.

I found myself laying down on the couch and falling asleep with a million different things concerning possibilities with Ricky flooding my the events of last night had made me more tired then I'd known, I closed my eyes and let the thoughts flow until I drifted off.

When I woke up it was noon, and I almost had a heart attack, where is John, why didn't he wake me up. I was on my crutches in no time, I was halfway to the stairs when I saw Ricky in the kitchen eyeing me oddly, I completely forgot about him, as I neared closer to the kitchen I saw John in his high chair eating lunch.

"ugh" I said sitting down at the table "im going completely insane"

"why?"

"I couldn't figure out why John hadn't woke me up and I freaked out, completely forgetting about you staying here"

"well, gee thanks"

"sorry, my mind doesn't start up right away, but yes, I remember you being here."

"That good, I don't think you could forget"

"Are you gonna forget about it again? like last time."

"Amy, I wouldn't do that, I thought you knew that or I would've made it clear before we did it, I wanted to do it because I want to be close to you, I want to be a family for John, I want to be with you Ames."

"I don't know Ricky, if this doesn't work out it wont be just me and you that get hurt, we have to think about John, and how do I know you wont be like with Adrian, and constantly cheat."

"Because after Adrian cheated on me I wouldn't ever do that again, I know how it feels now, I also remember how last night felt, and it was something I haven't ever felt, I don't think I could walk away from that."

" I still cant believe that actually happened, I don't know what even took over my body."

"It was me Amy, and our chemistry, can you honestly tell me you ever felt anything like that with Ben?"

"No, but I never had sex with Ben, or a desire too really?"

"Did you want to last night, I didn't mean to pressure you at all, and im sorry if I did."

"No, I don't think I could've stopped even if I wanted too, I've had a lot of build-up stress, and that was the first time I was able to not worry, or think about anything."

"So what do you think Ames, can we try, I want to be your boyfriend, I want to be a couple for our son."

" We can try Ricky, but im scared, and I don't think it will be easy"

"Nothing in life is, Having John wasn't, still isnt. but it's worth it int. it?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Your more than a girl, you're the mother of my child, I would never do anything to purposely hurt you"

"Ok, Ricky we'll try"

"Thank you".

Then he kissed me and I was reminded of how I felt last night, being connected to Ricky and feeling his lips against mine.

The rest of the day was like, nothing I had ever felt, or forgot how to feel, it was easy. I was with someone who I cared about, and I had a helping hand with John, because it was his dad. We played with John and spent time as a actual family, and I don't know if it is true, but I think John could tell me and Ricky were together, he just seemed happier, and that made me happier.

John was asleep by 8, and Me and Ricky went down to the living room to watch tv, and talk without waking John talked about band and he even told me about his abusive childhood some, to know he could open up like that to me, made me know he truly does care about me cause he trusts me with that knowledge.

" Ricky, who are we gonna tell first?"

"A lot of people aren't gonna be happy about it, but I imagine we should tell your family first our of respect, everyone else can just learn on their own for all I care."

"I wonder how my mom will feel about letting you stay the night after she finds out."

"Well we don't have to tell her what happened last night, or if it happens again, that kinda thing is suppose to be just between us."

"Yeah, you know my family wont be home until tomorrow afternoon, so you can sleep in my room with me tonight."

"You sure?"

"yeah, I mean I had fun last night, I like sleeping next to you, im getting tired now, do you wanna head up."

Without saying another word Ricky picked me up and we were in my room in no time, and he sat me down on the bed and sat next to me, I looked at him for a second and grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him passionately, and crawled on top of his lap to straddle him.

"Ames, are you sure you wanna do this again."

"I've never been so sure of anything before" I laughed.

So Ricky picked me up and layed me on the bed, then made love to me for the first time as a couple, witch is odd considering we have a child.

I fell asleep that night happy, with Ricky's arms wrapped around me. Life was good.


End file.
